The present invention relates to fuel cell power systems.
Fuel cell power systems include a number of components, including the fuel cell stack, the fuel supply, a pressure regulator to control the flow of the fuel supply, and various tubes and fittings which serve as manifolds for distribution of fuel through the system. Fuel cells typically use hydrogen gas as a fuel but other fuels such as methyl alcohol (methanol) or reformed hydrocarbons (reformate) may be used.
Fuel cell power systems are typically manufactured by acquiring the various components as stand-alone products, and then assembling them into a fuel cell system. In other words, typical fuel cell systems are not created as integrated systems, but rather are pieced together from stand-alone components.
As a result of this piecemeal assembly, previous fuel cell systems have required an inordinate number of parts, particularly for the various components that distribute gases throughout the system. With so many components, the cost of assembling fuel cell systems has been unnecessarily high. By integrating the system, the component count could be lowered, and the assembly cost reduced.
The present invention is an integrated fuel cell system, comprised of a fuel cell stack or stacks, an integrated, multi-function mounting plate, fuel supply unit(s), a distribution manifold, a gas pressure regulator, and a cover. By integrating components, the present invention helps improve fuel cell operation, and lowers component count and assembly costs.